


A Twitter Love Story

by kaitothesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fem!Kyungsoo, Idol!Kai, genderbender, mentions of bullying
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitothesoo/pseuds/kaitothesoo
Summary: Bully victim si Kyungsoo and online kalandian niya si Jongin.





	A Twitter Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hello AO3, I've missed you!!

Naaasar man si Kyungsoo dahil nasisira ang focus niya sa lecture ng kanyang teacher habang patuloy na nag-iingay ang mga kaklase niyang nakaupo lang sa likuran niya. Sinusubukan man niyang mag focus sa ini-explain na slideshow ng professor nito subalit dine-demonyo talaga siya ng tatlong kaklase sa likod.

_“Ang pangit talaga niya.”_

_“Ang laki ng mata, baka hindi talaga siya tao at owl sa gabi?”_

_“Siguro tatanda siyang dalaga kasi nga walang papatol sa kanya.”_

Ilan lang yun sa naririnig niya, subalit sanay na siyang binu-bully at pinag-sasalitaan ng hindi maganda kaya lusot sa kabilang tenga niya kung ano mang pang-aasar ang tinatapon sa kanya. Sanay na siya dahil buong buhay niya gina-ganito siya, binu-bully at siya naman nagpapakatatag sa lahat ng hindi magandang bagay na pinapakita sa kanya.

Nagsimula ang kalbaryo niya noong Grade 1 pa lamang siya, meron kasing free vaccination noon sa school nila. Takot si Kyungsoo sa karayom, lalo na at wala siyang guardian na pumunta para samahan siya, both nagta-trabaho ang parents niya at walang gustong mag-aksaya ng kalahating araw para kay Kyungsoo.

Natakot siya, sinubukan niyang kausapin ang teacher na hawakan ang kamay niya kapag time na niyang injectionan subalit busy din ang guro sa ibang estudyante pa. Noong turn na niyang turukan, napapikit si Kyungsoo ng mata, huminto din siya sa paghinga baka sakaling mabawasan ang sakit na mararamdaman.

Walang kahirap-hirap naman ang nurse na injectionan ang batang babae subalit after tumayo ni Kyungsoo mula sa upuan bitbit ang binigay na supot ng candy, biglang nagtawanan ang mga kaklase nito ng mapansin ang basa nitong palda. Umihi siya at hindi niya napansin.

At doon na nga nagsimula ang impyerno niyang buhay.

Actually, matapang si Kyungsoo, matalino at tahimik na bata, subalit wala siyang friends sa school dahil ang lahat na nagta-try na maging kaibigan niya ay nagiging biktima din ng bullying. Noong pagtapak niya sa grade 5, sinubukang lumaban ni Kyungsoo, subalit imbes na tigilan at mahinto ang bullying ay mas naging intense ang pangyayari, ang palaban na side ni Kyungsoo ay nagbigay inspirasyon pa sa mga bully niya na awayin ang kaklase.

Kaya simula noon, naging introvert na si Kyungsoo, loner din at ginagawa ang lahat para hindi mapukaw ang attention ng mga bully niya. Matalino siya, kaya niyang maging top 1 ngunit sinasadya talaga ni Kyungsoo na wag mag excel sa klase, kung physical na anyo naman, 9/10 si Kyungsoo, napaka unique talaga ng hugis pusong lips niya, yung mata niya na kahit bilugan ay bagay naman sa bilugan niyang mukha, maganda siya in short, kaya lang, tinatago niya ito behind her long black hair, manang na pananamit at sa ilalim ng isang round glass, may astigmatism din kasi, talented din siya, may talent sa pagkanta at pag-arte pero wala siyang club na pinasukan at sa University nalang siya babawi, kapag magkahiwalay na sila ng landas ng mga bully nito, isang school year nalang at malapit na.

“Soo, uwi ka na? Meryenda muna tayo.” Si Baekhyun yun, ang leader ng Powerpot Girls. Biglang lumakas ang kabog ng dibdib ni Kyungsoo, kailangan niyang umuwi ng maaga ngayon kasi nandoon ang macbook niya, macbook means internet at kapag may internet makakapag SNS si Kyungsoo, makakapag chat siya sa kanyang longtime internet friend.

Pwede din kasi sa cellphone pero hindi siya nagdadala ng mamahaling gamit dahil baka mapagtripan ng mga bully.

“Baek-“

“Libre mo naman, parang hindi tayo friends.” Si Jongdae naman, second member ng Powerpot Girls. Hinahalughog na yung bag ni Kyungsoo, presumably hinahanap ang wallet ng kaklase.

“Bukas-“

“Soo?” Medyo thankful si Kyungsoo at the same time mas nadagdagan ang takot ng biglang sumulpot si Sehun out of nowhere, ka-schoolmate nila ang lalaki, member ng sikat na Trio sa bansa- na  SKY.

Ang SKY ay binubuo ng tatlong malahiganteng tao, si Sehun, ang bunso, si Kai, pinakamisteryoso sa tatlo at si Yeol or Chanyeol Park, pinakamatanda sa grupo at ang nagbubukod tanging bituin sa gabing madilim ni Baekhyun. Kumbaga boy group, trio sila na sikat sa bansa, sa Asia at sa ibang parte ng U.S. Sina Chanyeol Park at Sehun, ka schoolmate, nila Kyungsoo, si Kai naman homeschool siguro dahil walang balita ang publiko kung saan ito nag-aaral.

Pagkakita ng mga bully sa lalaki mabilis naman nilang inayos ang sarili nila, lalo na si Minseok na nagiging heart shape ang mata sa tuwing nakikita ang idolo.

“Hi!” Pabebeng nag chorus pa ang Powerpot Girls, si Kyungsoo nasa likod nila sadyang tinatago ng tatlo dahil halata ang fondness ni Sehun sa dalaga. Ganito ang tatlo, nagiging anghel kapag nasa harap ng mga crush, mapaglinlang at napapa rolyo lang ng mata si Kyungsoo sa kaplastikan ng tatlo.

Ayun na, nagsimula ng magpapansin ng tatlong babae kay Sehun at halos hindi na makapag salita ang lalaki sa sobrang daldal ng tatlo, napakamot nalang ito ng batok habang sino-sort out kung sino ang unang sasagutin sa mga nag tatanong. At naging chance naman ito ni Kyungsoo para tuluyang makauwi.

 

 

 

 

Pagkarating ng dalaga sa bahay niya, mabilis itong tumakbo sa kusina, kumuha ng isang carton ng grape juice sa ref at chocolate cookies na bake ng mommy niya the morning earlier bago tumakbo paakyat sa kwarto niya.

“Hi Soo!” Hindi nagulat ang dalaga ng batiin siya ni Chanyeol, yung Yeol ng SKY. Yes po, pinsan siya ni Kyungsoo at sikreto iyon sa Powerpot Girls at sa ibang tao. Ang lalaki naka dapa sa kwarto ng dalaga, nagbabasa ng bagong comic na binili pa niya sa Shibuya.

“Kanina ka pa kuya?” Hindi man lang siya tiningnan ni Kyungsoo na ngayon ay taranta na sa pag on ng kanyang macbook, habang hinihintay mag load, tumakbo ito sa kanyang closet, kumuha ng pambahay at tumakbo sa kwarto ng parents niya upang magpalit, walang sariling CR ang kwarto niya. Sad diba?

“Oh dahan dahan naman, mamaya bago pa kayo makapag chat niyang boyfriend mo ay madapa ka pa at baka mahimatay.” Joke ni Chanyeol ng makaupo na si Kyungsoo sa kanyang upuan, mata tutok sa screen.

“Hindi ko kaya boyfriend si Jongin!”

“Eh bakit mas excited ka pang makita siya kaysa sakin na pinsan mo? Kakauwi ko nga lang from Japan eh. Tapos binilhan pa kita ng isang box ng matcha tea.” Lumingon si Kyungsoo at tiningnan ng masama ang nakangiting pinsan.

“Sayo na yang matcha mo! Iuwi mo nalang kay Ate Yoora, favorite niya yan!” Ayaw ni Kyungsoo ng matcha kahit hindi pa siya nakakatikim nito. Tumawa ng malakas si Chanyeol at naglakad patungo kay Kyungsoo na ngayon ay busy na sa pagtype ng twitter username at password niya.

“Joke lang Soo, ikaw pa ba, may binili akong Iphone, pero ewan ko ba kung gagamitin mo yun, eh hindi ka naman nagdadala ng phone sa school.”

Sobrang close ni Kyungsoo kay Chanyeol, magkapatid na ang turingan nila subalit ang daming hindi sinasabi si Kyungsoo sa pinsan. Guilty din siya kasi naman si Chanyeol halos wala ng tinatago sa kanya.

Bullying is a serious crime, Kyungsoo needed help pero she thinks na kaya naman niya, kaya tinago niya ito sa parents and sa entire family nila. Kinaya nga niya ng halos 9 years eh ngayon, isang taon nalang and she’s free from impyerno na.

Masyadong napalalim sa kaiisip si Kyungsoo at bumalik lang siya sa reality ng hilahin ni Chanyeol ang buhok niya, he’s gathering it into a ponytail kasi. Sa pagmamadali ni Kyungsoo nakalimutan niyang mag-tali ng buhok which is a must kapag andiyan ang pinsan, favorite look niya kasi iyon sa dalaga, yung nakatali ang buhok, mas lumalabas ang ganda ng mukha niya.

**@Jognini**

_Soo.._

_Hey?_

_Are you there?_

_Online ka ba?_

_It’s past 5 na._

_/sad emoji/_

_/sad emoji/_

_/crying emoji/_

Pagkabasa ng messages, ang malungkot na realidad ni Kyungsoo ay biglang naglaho na parang bula, isang magandang ngiti ang sumilay sa kanyang mga labi at nakita lahat ni Chanyeol yun, alam niyang inlove si Kyungsoo sa kung sino mang Jongin ang ka-chat nito. Hindi siya natatakot na baka niloloko lang ng lalaki ang pinsan niya pero one time, nag scroll pabalik si Chanyeol at binasa ang mga palitan ng mensahe ng dalawa at safe naman ang lalaki, hindi naman nagde-demand ng pera or malalaswang litrato, okay na ito sa mga cute selfie ni Kyungsoo, panatag ang loob niya at kung sino man ang Jongin na to ay nagpapasalamat siya.

**@prettysoo**

_Nini! Sorry, galit ka ba? /puppy eye emoji/_

_Kakauwi ko lang kasi at nandito yung pinsan ko, medyo kinulit pa ako saglit. /sad emoji/_

_Sorry Sorry. /crying emoji/ /praying man emoji/ /angel emoji/_

 

**@Jognini**

_Okay lang ano ka ba, basta ikaw hihintayin naman kita._

_Nagmeryenda ka na ba wag ka papagutom ha?_

Alam ni Kyungsoo na bawal kiligin pero kinikilig na siya.

**@prettysoo**

_[aglassofjuiceandcookies.jpeg]_

_I’m eating! Don’t worry._

_Ikaw?_

_Bahay ka na or pauwi palang?_

**@Jognini**

_pauwi palang princess, stuck sa traffic /sad emoji/ /tired emoji/_

_[carsstuckinthetraffic.jpeg]_

_see?_

**@prettysoo**

_aww, usap nalang tayo ng hindi ka mabagot. /smile emoji/_

_how’s your day?_

Ganito sila, parang mag-syota kapag magkausap, it’s been 4 years na rin kasi since nagkakilala sila sa Twitter. Dahil lang kasi sa picture ng puppy na naka bear onesie, parehas nilang like ang picture and medyo nagka-asaran sa replies, arguing kung bear ba yun na naka suot ng puppy costume or the other way around. Ayon na, si Jongin ang unang nag follow tapos syempre, sa SNS lang may confidence si Kyungsoo kaya finollow back niya yung lalaki, tapos eto na, nag DM na si guy until umabot sila sa ganitong sitwasyon, na parang magjowa pero hindi naman. Hindi namang masasabi na M.U na sila kasi wala pang nagda-drop ng either I like you or I love you, tapos wala din silang napag usapan about their relationship talaga.

**@jognini**

_as usual, nakakapagod at hinihintay na mag 5 PM._

_Ikaw? Are they still-?_

**@prettysoo**

_same parin, nothing new._

_pero masaya ako kasi nakakausap naman kita._

_/smile emoji/_

**@jognini**

_Magdala ka na ng phone sa school kasi please?_

_So we could text anytime._

_Or I can call you if you want._

**@prettysoo**

_Pag-iisipan ko, promise!_

_Thank you. Really Jongin._

_/smile emoji/ /heart emoji/ /heart emoji/_

**@jognini**

_Gagawin ko lahat for you princess. /heart emoji/ /heart emoji/_

_/heart emoji/ /heart emoji//heart emoji/ /heart emoji/_

_/heart emoji/ /heart emoji//heart emoji/ /heart emoji/_

**@prettysoo**

_Daming heart ah, sipag mo mag type LOL_

**@jognini**

_Kasi nga princess kita. /winking emoji/ /heart emoji/_

“Hindi parin ba kayo nagkikita niyang boyfriend mo?” Nag flinch si Kyungsoo, nakalimutan niyang kasama pala niya si Chanyeol, ang lakas talaga ng power nitong Jongin na dalhin siya sa langit _(in an innocent way po)_ nawala tuloy sa isip ni Kyungsoo ang pinakamamahal na pinsan. Napailing lang si Kyungsoo at kumuha ng cookie at binigay kay Chanyeol. “Alis na ko, hindi mo naman ako namiss eh.” Biglang napatayo si Kyungsoo at yumakap sa braso ng pinsan.

“Ang tangkad tangkad mo na nga, mukha kang damulag pero ang bilis mo magtampo.” Pout ni Kyungsoo habang nilalambing ang favorite pinsan niya.

“Joke lang, ano ka ba. May date lang.” Wink ng higante sabay ruffle ng buhok ni Kyungsoo. Maya maya pa umalis na din ito at nangakong babalik before mag 10, mag-oovernight daw siya para  makapag bonding silang dalawa.

Pagkalabas ni Chanyeol ng gate, umakyat ulit si Kyungsoo sa room, tapos bumalik sa macbook niya. May isang baby pa na sigurado siyang magpapalambing din. And yun nga, tamang hinala siya kasi tinadtad na naman siya ni Jongin ng mga messages.

**@jognini**

_Princess?_

_Soo?_

_Soo?_

_Hala bakit nawala? /sad emoji/ /sad emoji/_

_/broken heart emoji/ /broken heart emoji/ /broken heart emoji/_

_/crying emoji/ /crying emoji/ /crying emoji/_

_Galit ka?_

_Uy?_

_/sad emoji/ /sad emoji/_

Napangiti muna si Kyungsoo before nagtype ng sagot.

**@prettysoo**

_Hi!_

_Sorry, hinatid ko lang sa labas yung pinsan ko._

**@jognini**

_Tinakot mo ako, akala ko nagalit ka or anything. /sad emoji/_

**@prettysoo**

_Sorry na Ni? /puppy eyes emoji/_

_Bawi ako?_

_Ano ba gusto ng baby? /smile emoji/_

**@jognini**

_Talaga? Bibigay mo? /heart emoji/_

**@prettysoo**

_Yes!_

**@jognini**

_I miss you._

_I badly needed to see your face._

_A selfie please?_

Napa blink si Kyungsoo ng ilang beses, isang taon na siyang nagse-send ng selfie _(not really her whole face, mostly mata lang yung kita at tinatakpan niya ng either pillow, kumot or ng kamay from her nose down)_ pero itong Jongin naman picture lang ng mga alagang puppy yung sine-send, ang unfair diba?

But since nasabi na niya, no choice siya kundi mag picture, pero this time she decided to be bolder, yung ponytail niya inayos niya into a messy bun para hindi magmukhang lola or teacher. Tapos nag picture na siya, since maganda naman si Kyungsoo walang kahirap hirap itong nag-selfie, within 2 minutes lang nakapili na ito ng magandang picture and voila, nagsend na siya.

**@prettysoo**

_[Selfie.jpeg]_

**@jognini**

_…………….._

**@prettysoo**

_Pangit ko ba? /sad emoji/ /sad emoji/_

_/crying emoji/_

Biglang nagregret si Kyungsoo dahil ang kapal ng mukha niyang magugustuhan ni Jongin ang itsura niya. Sino ba naman kasi ang magkakagusto sa isang katulad niya? Nasasaktan siya.

**@jognini**

_Soo? Is that really you?_

**@prettysoo**

_Sorry Jongin, hindi ko yata na meet ang expectation mo._

**@jognini**

_NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_KYUNGSOO_

_YOU’RE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL I HAVE EVER SEEN MY ENTIRE LIFE!!!!!_

_Adsfjaskdfjkfejifeijas KYUNGSOO_

What? Infairness ang O.A ni Jongin ha.

**@prettysoo**

_Jongin…._

**@jognini**

_Wait lang_

_Give me a minute to compose myself_

Siguro mga ilang minutes pa ang hinintay ni Kyungsoo, nakatingin lang siya sa screen at hinihintay na mag message ulit si Jongin. Nung nawalan na ng pag-asa si Kyungsoo na mag cha-chat pa si Jongin ay naisipan niyang gawin nalang ang homeworks. Tatayo na sana ito at biglang may nag pop na new message galing sa lalaki.

**@jognini**

_Sorry Soo._

_Na surprise lang kasi ako, ang ganda mo?_

_Tapos parang ang swerte ko??_

**@prettysoo**

_Ano ibig mong sabihin?_

_You like my picture?_

**@jognini**

_Yes Soo! Ang ganda mo_

_And_

_Ang swerte ng magiging asawa mo sayo_

_Sana ako nalang yun?_

What daw? Naging estatwa si Kyungsoo for a minute, inulit-ulit yung last message ni Jongin. Gusto siyang maging asawa ni Jongin? Tama ba ang pagkakaintindi niya? Namumula siya, nagba-blush and thankfully wala si Chanyeol kung hindi ay baka nakatikim siya ng pang-aasar.

**@jognini**

_/sad emoji/_

_Nawala ang baby_

_/crying emoji/_

_Oop shit, nasa bahay na ko, chat kita later ha?_

_I miss you._

_Thank you._

_You’re really pretty._

Malungkot na nagbabasa si Kyungsoo sa tagong sulok ng classroom nila ngayon, isang linggo na siyang hindi china-chat ni Jongin at hindi niya makuhang wag sisihin ang sarili kasi bakit ba kasi nagsend siya ng ganung selfie? Saan ba nanggaling ang lakas ng loob niya noon? Yan tuloy nawala pa ang kaisa-isang friend niya.

Masyado siyang malungkot at napansin ata ng Powerpot Girls iyon kaya hindi siya ginagalaw ng mga bruha. Kasi kung mangbu-bully man sila, sisiguraduhin niyang gaganti talaga siya. After mag bell, bumalik si Kyungsoo sa upuan, sinipa pa ni Jongdae yun pero wala siya sa mood para problemahin itong mga anak ng demonyong kaklase niya.

Biglang natahimik ang lahat ng pumasok na ang old maid na guro, may ngiti sa kanyang labi at kinabahan ang klase, bakit nakangiti ang terror na teacher? Siguro may masama itong balak sa mga estudyante, may pa-surprise quiz ba? May long quiz?

“Good Morning class, so I’d like you to all meet your new classmate.” Naghiyawan ang lahat, kasi new classmate means new face, pag maganda or pogi edi new sight, pag pangit edi wow.

Halos lahat ng mata ng nasa classroom ay tutok sa pinto, excited na naghihintay sa transfer student, si Kyungsoo naman, nakatingin sa cellphone niya, S5 lang ang dala niya, yung luma niya, para if ever kunin ng mga bruha edi ibibigay nalang niya. Nagdadala na din siya ng cellphone kasi naghihintay parin siya at umaasa na magcha-chat si Jongin. Parang adik na ito na like every five seconds titingin sa cellphone.

Muling naghiyawan ang mga kaklase niya, mas intense kaysa sa kanina, at napatingin na ito sa harapan. Kaya parang mga malalandi kung tumili tong mga kaklase niyang babae ay hindi lang pala simpleng estudyante yung bagong classmate nila, si Kim Kai yun, the famous Kim Kai, nakangiti habang pinapakilala ang sarili sa klase.

Honestly, lowkey nagulat pa si Kyungsoo kasi totoo ba na magiging classmate sila ni Kim Kai? Pero hindi ito na surprise na makita ang gwapong mukha ng artista kasi nga ilang beses na din silang nagmeet because of Chanyeol na din.

After i-introduce ang sarili, dumiretso na si Kai sa tabi ni Kyungsoo, doon nalang ang vacant kasi walang matapang na umupo sa tabi ng outcast. Binigyan lang siya ni Kai ng nod with matching soft soft soft soft smile bago ito tuluyang umupo. Narinig din ni Kyungsoo na nag gasp si Jongdae, natipuhan pa ata ng second member ng PPG yung mysterious member ng SKY.

Si Kyungsoo hindi na gaanong pinansin si Kai kasi nga kapag nagme-meet naman sila backstage or anywhere eh sinusupladuhan lang siya, galit ata sa kanya yung artista sa hindi maipaliwanag na dahilan or sadyang suplado lang talaga ito.

Nung mag bell na for lunchtime, mabilis na tumakbo si Kyungsoo, batid niyang iko-corner ng PPG si Kai kaya naman nakakita ito ng chance para makaalis ng walang kahirap hirap at dumiretso sa greenhouse, malapit ito sa maliit na pool ng paaralan.

Tahimik kasi dito at it is the safest place for Kyungsoo, may CCTV din para if ever namang sugurin siya ng tatlong bruha atleast may magiging ebidensya.

Imbes na kumain, naupo lang si Kyungsoo sa isang upuan, kinuha ang nakatagong cellphone sa bulsa ng uniform upang i-check if nagchat na si Jongin. Subalit wala talaga, inopen niya lang ang conversation nila at paulit ulit na binasa ang palitan ng mensahe nila. Napangiti siya, galit siya kay Jongin pero namimiss niya ito? Yung kakulitan at ka sweetan?

**@prettysoo**

_/sad emoji/ /crying emoji/_

Shit, na wrong send siya. Ide-delete na sana niya ang message pero too late din kasi nabasa na ni Jongin ang mensahe niya, ibig sabihin online ito? Pero bakit hindi nag….

_Typing.._

Nagsusulat si Jongin at nanlaki ang mata ni Kyungsoo ng makitang may pumasok na reply.

**@jognini**

_Ayaw kong sad ang baby /sad emoji/_

_May phone kang dala._

_San ka?_

_Nag lunch ka na ba?_

Dapat thankful siya kasi naalala pa pala siya ng ungas na to, pero biglang nagalit si Kyungsoo kasi bakit magcha-chat lang siya kung hindi pa nag chat si Kyungsoo, which is very unusual, they have their daily schedule ng pag-uusap which is kapag makauwi na si Kyungsoo sa bahay nila at kung may mag ditch man, dapat atleast may 1 or two days notice.

**@prettysoo**

_Ano ba_

_Hindi ka ba mag cha-chat kung hindi pa ako nag DM sayo_

_Kung ayaw mo na akong kausap sabihin mo nalang_

_Sanay naman na ako eh_

**@jognog**

_/sad emoji/_

_Sorry_

_Saan ka?_

Magrereply pa sana si Kyungsoo subalit naunahan siya ng pinsan. May incoming call siya galing sa pinsan, total safe naman sa greenhouse kaya sinagot ni Kyungsoo ang tawag, baka kasi importante.

 _“San ka?”_ Bungad ni Chanyeol.

“Nasa greenhouse.”

_“Okay coming.”_

“Kuya wag na! Risky!”

_“Hindi matao diyan, kaya okay lang, may papabili ka?”_

“Wala na.”

Alam ni Chanyeol na gustong kumain ni Kyungsoo sa greenhouse, tahimik kasi doon at fresh ang hangin, hindi naman restricted yung place from the students as long as they maintain yung cleanliness ng area at walang ginagawang milagro, hence the CCTV Cameras. Sigurado din si Kyungsoo na kilala na siya ng CCTV operator kasi frequent siya doon.

Nakalimutan na niya na magreply kay Jongin kasi takot na ito na kung ano ang mareply niya, baka lalong mawalan ng gana si Jongin kapag nag-astang girlfriend ito. Sinubsob nalang niya ang mukha sa bag na nakapatong sa round table.

Bago pa man tuluyang maka idlip si Kyungsoo ay naramdaman niyang may dumating na, pag lingon niya, ay mukha ni Sehun na poging naka ngiti ang bumungad sa kanya, favorite niya si Sehun sa tatlo okay? Ang baby kasi, kung magka-anak man si Kyungsoo sana parang si Sehun din.

Napangiti si Kyungsoo at handa ng yakapin ang lalaki ng biglang pumagitna si Kai, dumaan kasi at umupo na sa tabi ng upuan ni Kyungsoo. Tahimik lang siya at cold na pumwesto doon.

Si Chanyeol inilatag na ang lunch box na dala, tatlong rectangle na Tupperware ang bitbit, sa isang Tupperware ay kanin lang ang laman, para sa kanilang tatlo yun, ang sa gitna naman ay ulam, pork adobo yun, fried chicken at chopsuey and ang laman ng ikatlong Tupperware ay puro prutas, assorted yun, may kiwi, oranges, grapes at pakwan, naka slice na din, ready to eat.

Simple lang din ang lunch ni Kyungsoo, rice at afritada.Yun lang talaga. Susubo na sana ito ng lagyan ni Kai ng cauliflower at mushroom na galing sa chopsuey ang lunchbox ni Kyungsoo. Nagulat naman ang babae kasi favorite niya yun, pinili pa nga ni Jongin ang gulay at kinuha lahat ng cauliflower at mushroom ang ginawa niya ay ikinagulat din ng dalawang kaibigan.

At ng kumain na din si Kai ay sumunod na din ang mga kasama, si Sehun at Kyungsoo hindi nauubusan ng kwento, si Chanyeol nakikinig at nakikitawa pa subalit si Kai naman, nakasimangot na.

“Soo, bakit ikaw lang mag-isa nagla-lunch dito?” Curious si Sehun.

“Ah, wala lang, mas gusto nila sa cafeteria eh, kaya lang naiingayan ako.” Tapos ng kumain si Kai, patapos na din si Kyungsoo, mga dalawang subo pa. Hindi na din pi-nush ni Sehun ang topic kasi, nakakuha naman siya ng valid reason.

“Kain ka muna.” Sabi ni Kai sa babae na mabilis ding tinapos ang lunch. Si Chanyeol tapos na din at may katext, pinapapak na din ang prutas, lalo na ang pakwan kasi favorite niya.

“Soo, pupunta dito yung friend ko, okay lang ba?” Sinong friend? Walang alam si Kyungsoo about sa friend ng pinsan niyang to maliban sa dalawang kagrupo.

“Yiiiiie, si Kuya, friend daw, girlfriend kasi!” Panunukso ni Sehun at napa taas ng kilay ang nag-iisang babae.

“Gago, friend pa nga lang.”

“Friend pa lang, hindi pa girlfriend ibig sabihin doon din ang punta noon.”

Nagtuksuhan ang dalawang higante habang si Kyungsoo ay tahimik na nag-iisip kung sino ang posibleng friend na yun? Bakit walang nababanggit si Chanyeol sa kanya? 

Tumingin si Kyungsoo kay Chanyeol, nakangiti ang pinsan habang may katext. Naalala niya bigla si Jongin, nagreply ba ulit? Mabilis niyang chi-neck ang phone at nag pout ng walang nakitang message, sumakit ang heart niya.

“Kainin mo to Soo..” Binigay ni Kai ang sariling tinidor na may Kiwi, favorite din ni Kyungsoo yung prutas na to.

“Ikaw?” First time niyang kinausap si Kai, infairness.

“Okay lang, yung grapes nalang akin.” Nag-smile pa si Kai bago kumain ng prutas niya.

Masayang kinain naman ni Kyungsoo ang kiwi habang pinagmamasdang nag-aasaran sina Sehun at ang pinsang si Chanyeol, tumingin din siya sa katabi na nakatingin lang din sa dalawang bata kung umarte. Nag-lean si Kyungsoo sa kaklase at bumulong, si Kai nagulat at hindi namataang magkalapit lang ang kanilang mga mukha kung hindi pa niya naramdaman ang hininga ng babae na tumama sa leeg niya. Alam niya na nagba-blush siya sa sobrang init na nararamdaman ng mukha.

“Sino yung babae?” Bulong ni Kyungsoo.

“A-ah, si Baekhyun daw?” Bulong pabalik ni Kai and naramdaman niyang nag stiff ang katawan ni Kyungsoo, tiningnan niya ito at nakita niyang namutla ang dalaga.

Mabilis na inayos ni Kyungsoo ang gamit at tumayo na ikinagulat ng dalawang matangkad.

“Kuya, Sehun, m-may nakalimutan akong homework, takbo muna akong library ha.” At tumakbo na paalis si Kyungsoo.

Sa sobrang bilis ng pangyayari, hindi na nakaimik si Chanyeol na halatang nag wo-worry para sa pinsan, ganoon din si Sehun, nag-aaalala din kasi sobrang obvious na namumutla si Kyungsoo at halos naiiyak na din. Hanggang sa mawala na sa paningin ni Chanyeol ang pinsan ay kay Kai naman ito binaling ang attention.

“Ano ba kasi ang pinagbubulungan niyo?”

“Ha? Teka, sundan ko siya.” Nag volunteer si Kai at mabilis na sinundan ang babae.

Ang bigat ng dibdib ni Kyungsoo, feeling niya pinaglalaruan siya ng tadhana? Sa dinami-rami ng babae bakit kay Baekhyun pa nainlove ang pinsan? Bakit sa bully niya, sumasakit ang dibdib niya, nahihirapan na din siyang huminga, pero kailangan niyang makaalis agad bago pa man siya makita ng bully.

 

Hindi pa nakakalayo si Kyungsoo ng biglang maramdaman na may mainit na palad na humawak sa braso niya, sa laki ng kamay imposibleng si Baekhyun ito. Sa sobrang panghihina niya, nag spin si Kyungsoo ng hilahin siya, at saktong bumagsak sa dibdib ni Kai.

 

 

 

 

 

Sa isang bench sa likod ng isang building napunta ang dalawa, si Kyungsoo sinusuklay ang mahabang buhok habang nakaupo lang din si Kai sa tabi niya, hinihintay na mag bell para sa next class. Sabi kasi ni Kai sabay na silang bumalik ng classroom, or kahit mauna na si Kyungsoo pero daw hindi siya aalis hangga't hindi pa umaakyat pabalik sa classroom si Kyungsoo.

 

"Girlfriend ba talaga ni Kuya Chanyeol si Baekhyun?"

 

"Siguro oo, siguro hindi. Wala akong alam pero naririnig kong laging binabanggit ni Sehun ang pangalan na yun."

 

"Ah."

 

"Sino ba yun? Kilala mo?"

 

Napahinto sa pagsusuklay si Kyungsoo kasi seryoso ba tong Kai na to?

 

"Yung babaeng brown ang buhok, yung maganda na nakaupo sa likuran ko."

 

"Wala namang maganda doon." Napa tawa pa si Kyungsoo sa sagot ni Kai. Siya lang ata ang lalaking naglakas loob na nagsabing hindi maganda si Baekhyun.

 

"Basta mamaya ituturo ko, ay-" Tama, naalala ni Kyungsoo, wala pala siyang karapatan makipag friends sa iba, lalo na sa isa sa mga SKY members dahil siguradong magiging mas brutal ang pambubully ng Powerpot Girls. "Kai, for your own good, wag ka sanang lumapit sakin kapag nandiyan sila Baekhyun. Or mas better na wag mo akong kausapin dito sa school?"

 

"Okay." Ang tanging naging sagot ni Kai bago ulit sila lamunin ng katahimikan.

 

"Oo nga pala, bakit dati ang suplado mo sakin? Ngayon naman medyo bumait ka?" Napangiti si Kyungsoo sa sariling tanong kasi bakit nga ba? Curious talaga ito sa dahilan.

 

Isang masiglang ngiti ang binigay niya kay Kai, yung typical happy smile niya tuwing nagme-meet sila lagi sa backstage? Sa Dressing rooms.

 

"A-ah.." Awkward na napangiti si Kai, kinakamot pa ang batok. "Akala ko ba bawal kang kausapin pag nasa school tayo?" May point si Kai at nag pout si Kyungsoo, nasanay siyang bine-baby ng dalawang higante _(kahit baby niya din si Sehun)._

 

"Eh, wala namang tao eh." Whine niya at napatawa si Kai sabay gulo ulit sa mahabang buhok ni Kyungsoo. 

 

Sasagot pa sana si Kai pero biglang nag bell, nataranta na si Kyungsoo at medyo sinuklay ulit ang buhok na ginulo ng katabi.

 

 

 

 

 

**@jognini**

_Miss na kita Soo /crying emoji/_

**@prettysoo**

_actually po hindi halata /sad emoji/_

**@jognini**

_oo nga, miss na miss na kita sobra, gusto kong hawakan ka, yakapin at_

**@prettysoo**

_at?_

**@jognini**

_wala.._

_basta miss na kita kahit gabi gabi pa tayong magka chat._

**@prettysoo**

_hmmmm_

_at ano nga? /angry emoji/ /satan emoji/_

**@jognini**

_sure ka ba?_

**@prettysoo**

_isa.._

**@jognini**

_……._

**@prettysoo**

_dalawa_

_/angry emoji/ /satan emoji/_

**@jognini**

_i-kiss /winking emoji/ /lips emoji/_

_/lips emoji/_

_speechless ka ba? /winking emoji/_

**@prettysoo**

_muah muah muah muah muah muah_

_/lips emoji/ /lips emoji/ /heart emoji/ /heart emoji/_

**@jognini**

_muah muah muah muah tsup tsup tsup_

_First kiss natin sa DM lang /sad emoji/ /sad emoji/_

Ganito sila, lalo na sa mga gabing malamig, constant landian lang, hanggang sa maramdaman nila ang mainit na landian.

 

 

 

 

**@prettysoo**

_masakit puson ko /crying emoji/_

**@jognini**

_period?_

_may gusto bang kainin ang baby?_

_uminom ka na ba ng gamot?_

**@prettysoo**

_oo /satan emoji/_

_sayo iba please /puppy eye emoji/_

**@jognini**

_oo, saan?_

_kung andiyan ako ima-massage kita princess_

**@prettysoo**

_punta ka dito /crying emoji/_

**@jognini**

_wag na pala, baka hindi ako makapag pigil at baka iba magawa ko sayo /wink emoji/_

_pero real talk, kung pwede lang talaga babe_

**@prettysoo**

_bakit nakuha mo pang mag-isip ng kabastusan kahit nasasaktan na ako /sad emoji/ /sad emoji / /sad emoji/_

**@jognini**

_teka google lang muna ako_

_babe_

_babe_

_sabi ni pareng google hot compress mo daw_

_babe okay ka na?_

_ayan walang reply ulit_

_nakatulog ka?_

_inom ka gamot._

_/kissing emoji/ /kissing emoji/_

 

 

 

 

 

**@jognini**

_babe napanaginipan ko yung momo_

_/sad emoji/ /sad emoji/_

**@prettysoo**

_wag ka muna mag youtube at facebook, twitter din beb_

**@jognini**

_takot ako, wala bang hug?_

_/crying emoji/_

_or kiss?_

**@prettysoo**

_muah muah muah muah_

**@jognini**

_bakit ang swerte ko sayo?_

_Ako talaga siguro ang magiging asawa mo.. /smirk emoji/ /smirk emoji/ /smirk emoji/_

**@prettysoo**

_tumahimik ka nga Jongin Kim!_

_/blushing emoji/_

**@jognini**

_ay, nagblush /heart emoji/_

_ang cute talaga ni Mrs. Kim ko /smile emoji/ /heart emoji/_

**@prettysoo**

_tulog ka na hubby, inaantok na ako_

_wala namang momo_

_u kicw tiy_

**@jognini**

_huh?_

_Ano yun wifey?_

_wifey_

_babe_

_Soo?_

_tulog ka na?_

_tulog na baby ko?_

_goodnight._

_/heart emoji/ /heart emoji/_

Take note po, wala pang sila, masyadong na carried away lang sa landian.

 

 

 

 

Katatapos lang ng Calculus class nila ni Kyungsoo, kakalabas lang ng teacher nila at siya ay nagte-take down notes din, kahit matalino si Kyungsoo may kahinaan din siya, lalo na talaga yung Calculus na to, kailangan niyang mag double time para tumaas ang grades.

 

Poke sa balikat, poke ulit, at poke pa, before pa ng ika apat na poke lumingon na si Kyungsoo at agad nag tama ang bilugang mata niya sa mata ni Baekhyun, naka smile ang babae at biglang natakot si Kyungsoo sa nakita.

 

"Sinagot ko na pala si Chanyeol." Nag wink pa si Baekhyun ng makita ang gulat na expression ni Kyungsoo.

 

Mabilis na inayos ni Baekhyun ang gamit, hinihintay siya ng dalawang member ng Powerpot Girls sa pintuan na nakatayo na. Si Kyungsoo malapit ng umiyak sa nabalitaan, bakit walang sinabi si Chanyeol sa kanya?

 

"Ay, Soo bago ko makalimutan.." Biglang binagsak ni Baekhyun ang palad sa desk ni Kyungsoo. "Gift ko sayo.." Binuksan ni Baekhyun ang palad na may hawak palang buhok. Lumaki pa lalo ang mata ni Kyungsoo, it can't be right? "Bye…. cousin." Nag smirk si Baekhyun bago tuluyang naglakad patungo sa dalawang bruha na nag high five pa.

 

Napuno na si Kyungsoo, nag snap na ang pasensya at biglaang tumayo, punong puno na siya sa pambubully ni Baekhyun at ginawa niya ang lahat upang wag lumaban, pero ngayon, dahil humantong na sa pisikilan wala na itong choice kundi ang lumaban.

 

"Alam mo Baekhyun pasalamat ka wala akong kinukwento kay Chanyeol eh." Simula ni Kyungsoo, ang kamay niya ay naka clench na into a fist hawak ang sariling buhok na ginupit ng kaklase.

 

Nag hiyawan din ang mga kaklase na akala mo nasa sabongan kasi nga bago sa paningin nila na lumaban si Kyungsoo. Maingay at ang iba pa nagpustahan na at sigurado din si Kyungsoo na may nagvi-video pa ng mga eksena.

 

Si Baekhyun naman nakangisi at nilingon si Kyungsoo, matapang siya eh, ang dalawang babae naman bumalik sa loob ng classroom at tumayo sa likod ng leader nila.

 

"Bakit? Isusumbong mo ako?"

 

"Tumatapang ah, saan ka kumuha niyan?" Si Jongdae na ito, naglakad patungo sa likod ni Kyungsoo at dinuro duro pa ang isa.

 

At dahil nga sobrang worn out na ni Kyungsoo at pagod sa pambubully, hindi nito pinansin ang anumang lumalabas sa matalim na dila at nag step forward kay Baekhyun. Punong-puno na siya at konti pa at mag co-combust na lahat ng naipong galit at sakit, kinain na din siya ng galit, wala na siyang control sa sarili, wala na itong marinig kundi ang mga kinikimkim na poot, kahit ang mga sinasabi ni Baekhyun na nasa harapan niya lang ay tila hangin na lumalabas sa kabilang tenga.

 

At kung hindi pa naramdaman na nag-iinit ang palad niya hindi pa sana bumalik sa ulirat si Kyungsoo, ang huling naalala niya ay tinititigan niya lang ng napakasakit si Baekhyun pero ngayon, ang classmate ay nasa sahig habang ang kanilang audience ay tumahimik bigla. Nasampal ba niya talaga si Baekhyun?

 

Lahat ay nagulantang, lahat ay nagulat sa nagawa ni Kyungsoo, wala ni isa ang gumalaw maliban kay Minseok na tinutulungang makatayo ang kaibigan. Si Kyungsoo nanlaki ang mga mata, after marealize ang ginawa. Napaatras siya ng isang hakbang, hindi alam ang sasabihin.

 

“Baekhyun?” To make it worst, nandoon din pala si Chanyeol, gulat ang reaksyon nito at sa tabi niya naman ay si Sehun. “Soo? Anong-“

 

“Sinabi ko lang naman sa kanya na tayo na, tapos bigla siyang nagalit at sinampal ako.” Sumbong ni Baekhyun at halos yumakap na sa pinsan ni Kyungsoo. Mas lalong nag gasp ang mga kaeskwela kasi ano? Ang daming reveals, ang daming dramang ganap sa loob lang ng kalahating araw.

 

“Soo, bakit mo ginawa yun?” Marahang tanong ni Chanyeol at feeling ni Kyungsoo binuhusan siya ng mainit na tubig. Nabaliktad siya, galit man ito pero hindi niya kayang makipag-away sa pinsan niya, lalo pa at wala itong alam sa mga nangyayari kay Kyungsoo.

 

Takot na may masabing hindi dapat, tumakbo nalang si Kyungsoo palabas ng classroom, paalis ng school, wala siyang pakiaalam kung may klase pa, ang gusto lang niya ngayon ay ang makausap si Jongin. Alam niya na kahit sa internet lang sila nagkakausap ay napapakalma siya ng lalaki, si Jongin ang kailangan niya ngayon.

 

Pagkarating niya ng bahay, sa sala palang ay bumagsak na ang katawan ni Kyungsoo sa couch, pinigil ang mga luha at hinayaang kumabog ang dibdib sa sakit, kinuha niya ang cellphone para i-message si Jongin, at naiyak nalang siya ng tuluyan ng makitang may message galing sa ka-chat.

  
**@jognini**

_soo_

_asan ka?_

_hey_

_babe_

 

Nagpahid naman ng luha si Kyungsoo, inayos ang buhok na ginupit ni Baekhyun at magrereply na sana ito ng may nag doorbell sa gate nila, hindi yun si Chanyeol kasi ang pinsan ay diretso pumapasok na yun sa bahay nila, kaya nagtaka siya, nagpeek nalang si Kyungsoo sa kurtina nila at nakitang nakatayo si Kai.

 

Alam ni Kai ang bahay nila, nakapunta din siya dito ng dalawang beses na, nung birthday ni Kyungsoo at ng mama niya, syempre kasama siya ni Chanyeol dati, si Sehun din. Ang ipinagtataka lang ni Kyungsoo eh kung ano ang sadya ni Kai, wala naman siya kanina sa school at impossibleng nakita nito ang mga nangyari.

 

Lumabas si Kyungsoo, ayaw man niya ng kausap subalit nakakahiya namang huwag pagbuksan ang classmate.

 

Napansin naman ni Kyungsoo na humihingal si Kai, tumakbo?

 

“Hindi mo ba ako papapasukin?” Nag-raise ng eyebrow si Kai, kasi two minutes na silang nagtititigan lang, si Kyungsoo nag hintay lang din sa kung ano man ang pakay ni Kai sa bahay nila.

 

Nag step si Kyungsoo, binigyan ng way para makapasok si Kai at agad na isinara ang gate ng makapasok na ang bisita. Naglakad siya pabalik ng bahay at tahimik lang din na nakasunod ang lalaki.

 

At laking gulat ni Kyungsoo ng bigla siyang yakapin ni Kai ng napakahigpit pagkasarado ng pintuan. Mahigpit ito, ang mahabang braso ng lalaki ay nakapalupot sa seksing bewang ng dalaga. Mainit ang katawan ni Kai at sa hindi maipaliwanag na dahilan ay napaka kumportable ni Kyungsoo at para bang inaakit nito ang babae at kaya umiyak na siya at nilubog ang mukha sa dibdib ni Kai.

 

Hinayaan lang siya ng lalaki, hinahaplos ang buhok na tila sinasabi niyang okay lang, na ayos lang ilabas ang lahat. At sa mga oras na iyon, hindi si Jongin, wala si Jongin sa isipan ni Kyungsoo dahil parang tama na ang lahat, yung tipo na naperfect na ang puzzle? Na wala ng hahanapin pa si Kyungsoo.

 

Nasa couch na sila, nasa magkabilang dulo, tapos na ding umiyak si Kyungsoo at kinakalma nalang ang sarili, si Kai, nakatingin lang sa babae, naghihintay ng tyming.

 

Ilang minuto pa at marahang lumapit si Kai sa babae, hindi ganun kalapit, may space pa naman pero maliit lang, yung distance na wala ng makakaupo in between. Nag lean ito sa sofa at hinahawakan ang ngayon ay shoulder level na buhok na ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Si Baekhyun ba may gawa nito?” Tumango si Kyungsoo. “Siya ba yung nambubully sayo?” Napahinto si Kyungsoo sa tanong kasi paanong nalaman ni Kai na bully victim si Kyungsoo? At pangalawa, bakit may bakas ng galit ang boses nito? Napalingon si Kyungsoo, ang dami niyang tanong at nawala lahat ng iyon ng bigla ulit siyang yakapin ni Kai, hindi kasing higpit ng kanina pero hindi rin maluwag, yung saktong yakap lang.

 

“K-Kai?”

 

“Naalala mo ba yung tanong mo sakin na hindi ko nasagot?” Napayakap na din si Kyungsoo ng mawala ang galit sa boses ni Kai at napalitan ng lambing. “Kung bakit sinusupladuhan kita dati?” Napachuckle pa si Kai, natawa siya sa dahilan. “Two years ago, nung ipinakilala ka ni Kuya Chanyeol sakin, na starstruck ako kasi ang cute cute mo ngumiti? Naging crush agad kita nun, kaya lang naisip ko hindi pwede, kasi nga may someone na, meron na akong gustong babae at ayoko magkasala, ayoko mag cheat kahit hindi naman talaga kami official. Kaya ayun, nilalayuan kita pero makulit ka, malambing at laging nakangiti sa amin ni Sehun, syempre, ayoko namang magpadala kay satanas kaya sinusupladuhan nalang kita para lumayo ka na. Effective naman diba? Nilayuan mo nga ako.”

 

“C-crush mo ako?”

 

“Dati yun.” Napalo pa ni Kyungsoo si Kai. “Aray naman!” Ayun napasigaw si kuya. “Pero Soo, nagtanong ka din kung bakit ngayon malambing na ako sayo? Eh paano namang hindi, nung pinasahan mo ako ng picture sobrang saya ng puso ko, nahirapan nga akong huminga nun eh, hindi ako makapaniwala na ang liit talaga ng mundo?”

 

“P-picture?”

 

“Adopted ako Kyungsoo, hindi naman Kim Kai ang tunay kung pangalan kundi Jongin.” Kumawala si Kyungsoo sa pagkakayakap at tumingin sa mga mata ni Kai- Jongin? Para maghanap ng kahit maliit na sinceridad lang, pero ang lalaki nakapalupot padin ang dalawang braso sa bewang ni Kyungsoo. “Akalain mo yun, ang babaeng gusto ko, yung araw-araw kong kachat sa twitter at ang crush na nilalayuan ko ay iisang tao lang pala? Hindi pa nga sana ako lilipat sa school niyo kasi ayokong magkalapit tayo pero noong pinasa mo ang picture mo ayun, nagbago ang lahat.”

 

Totoo ba to? Na si Kai at si Jongin ay iisa? Na kasama na ni Kyungsoo si Jongin ngayon? Na ang lalaking mahal niya sa online ay nahahawakan na niya ngayon? Teka lang, hindi naman siguro siya nananaginip diba? Or baka sa sobrang stress niya sa school eh nag ha-hallucinate na siya? Marahil nga at ayaw niyang umasa, mamaya delusion lang pala to at hindi naman talaga siya type ni Kai at mas lalong ibang tao pala si Jongin.

 

Nakatitig lang si Kyungsoo kay Kai, ang lalaki naman ay parang naghihintay ng follow up question at parang boy scout naman si Kai na may nakahanda ng isasagot.

 

“I-ikaw ba talaga si Jongin? So alam mo na kung sino ako at pinag lalaruan mo lang ako sa school? Hindi mo man lang sinabi na ikaw yun!” Yes, may karapatan siyang magtampo kasi naman pinag-taguan siya ng isang malaking sikreto ni Kai diba? Nagkasalubong na din ang mga eyebrows niya, galit man ang mukha niya pero parang trying hard ang expression niya?

 

Pero at the same time nakakahiya din kasi ahm, uhm, ano po, ahm, ano kasi- yung sa landian nila before matulog? Nahiya si Kyungsoo, may pa kiss kiss pang nalalaman, may pa hubby hubby pa.

 

“Oo nga, ano ba gusto mong proof? Gusto mo kunin ko yung cellphone ko at ipakita sayo yung messages ko?” Ayaw ni Kyungsoo lord kasi po juiceko nakakahiya ang landi niya doon! “At tsaka sasabihin ko naman na sana sayo kaya lang po diba sabi mo wag kitang kausapin doon sa school?” May point si lalaki kaya hindi na nagsalita pa si Kyungsoo, instead napayuko ito kasi unti-unting kinain ng hiya? Lahat ng sakit at problema niya about sa pambubully ay nawala dahil nga napaka-unexpected ng twist ng drama sa buhay niya, hay iba talaga ang powers ng Jongin Kim sa buhay ng isang Kyungsoo Do.

 

Late reaction man pero nagblush si Kyungsoo ng finally mag sink-in ang lahat at sinubsob ang mukha sa leeg ni Jongin, ang maiiksi niyang braso nakayakap na din sa lalaki _(oo na ninja moves pero hindi siya pabebe pagdating kay Jongin)_ akala ni Jongin okay na pero hindi nagtagal at biglang narinig niya ulit ang isang hikbi na kumawala sa labi ng dalaga.

 

Napabuntong hininga si Jongin at hinawi ang ngayon ay maiksing buhok ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Bakit umiiyak na naman ang baby?”

 

“Alam mo namang two years kong pinahaba tong buhok ko diba?” Hikbi ni Kyungsoo at ng maramdaman ang basa sa kanyang dibdib, kinuha ni Jongin ang bag ng dalaga na nasa tabi lang niya at sinimulang halukayin, naghahanap ng tissue.

 

“Maganda ka padin naman Soo..” Naiintindihan ni Jongin kung gaano kahalaga kay Kyungsoo ang buhok, ito ang isa sa naging shield niya mula sa mga pambubully ng mga classmates, naging safe haven kumbaga at sa isang iglap ay guguntingin lang na parang papel. “Maganda ka parin kahit maiksi ang buhok mo, okay? At nandito nadin naman ako para protektahan ka. Tahan na.” Gaya ng kung ano ang treatment ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo online, ganoon din siya sa totoong buhay, maalaga at malambing, masaya si Kyungsoo kasi walang awkwardness after niyang malaman ang totoo.

 

Dati pa nga ang dami niyang ini-imagine na scenario kapag dumating na ang araw ng kanilang pagkikita. Maybe sa isang coffee shop or if gusto nila ng maiba, maybe sa isang concert, nakasuot si Kyungsoo ng isang cute floral dress at naka curl yung buhok niya, maglalagay din siya ng lip tint at polbo lang, taob ang make up sa natural beauty ni ate, maghihintay siya at male-late pa si Jongin, pero maybe may dala din itong flowers na regalo for Kyungsoo.

 

Ganoon ang mga iniisip ni Kyungsoo, sobrang layo sa realidad na nasa sofa sila ng bahay nila Kyungsoo, hindi pantay ang haba ng buhok at mugto pa ang mata sa kaiiiyak.

 

Pero honestly, masaya at satisfied si Kyungsoo, na si Jongin at Kai ay iisa, na nakita din ng lalaki ang vulnerable side ni Kyungsoo. Tanggap siya nito at wala namang pinag-bago ang real Jongin sa isang virtual Jongin.

 

Pinupunasan na ni Jongin ang basang mukha ni Kyungsoo, yung isang kamay niya nasa jaw pa ng babae upang isteady ang mukha ni girl na nakapikit.

 

Cute cute talaga, kahit umiyak man ito. Lalong nainlab si Jongin sa Kyungsoo niya.

 

“Ayan, ganda parin.” Satisfied sa luha free na mukha ng babae napangiti si Jongin, at mabilis na ninakawan ng halik sa lips si Kyungsoo. Mabilis lang yun, na before pa man maramdaman ni Kyungsoo ang mga labi niya ay naghiwalay kaagad ang pagdampi ng kanilang mga labi.

 

Bumukas naman ang mata ni Kyungsoo at pinandilatan si Jongin habang nagba-blush, pati tip ng tenga niya hanggang leeg ay namumula din, well mabilis namang mahalata yun kasi maputing babae at makinis ang kulay gatas na kutis.

 

“I-ikaw-“

 

“Bakit? Nagkiss naman na tayo diba?” Invalid yun actually tapos yung gentle at innocent smile ni Jongin pinalitan ng kapilyohan. “Oh sige na, tayo ka na, alis tayo, papagupitan kita wifey.”

 

Wifey, ang sarap pakinggan, ang sarap i-record at gawing notification tone at alarm tone.

 

Namula si Kyungsoo at napayakap sa braso ni Jongin sabay lubog ng apple red na mukha.

 

“Nahihiya ba wifey ko?” Malokong bulong ni Jongin sabay gulo sa buhok ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Tara na nga..” Pinalo pa daw sa braso ang boyfriend (?) “hubby..” Yiie, pabebe lang.

 

 

 

 

Nagha-hum si Kyungsoo ng isang bagong kanta sa classroom nila isang hapon, P.E kasi at hindi siya sumali muna sa swimming, nagpalusot na meron siya pero sa totoo lang ay tinatamad siya. Nakatingin siya sa soccer field at sa mga naglalaro doon ng may pumasok sa kwarto, biglang lumakas ang kabog ng dibdib niya sa pag-aakalang ang Powerpot Girls yun. Pero hindi, si Chanyeol ito at naka frown, hindi gusto ni Kyungsoo ang magiging takbo ng usapan at binaling nalang sa soccer field ang tingin kahit ang attention nito ay nasa pinsan niya.

 

Umupo naman si Chanyeol sa bakanteng upuan, may space in between. Tapos nakatingin lang sa side profile ng pinsan, may bangs ito, at ang buhok ay hanggang taas ng balikat niya, never niyang nakita na ganito ka-iksi ang buhok ng pinsan kasi nga mahalaga kay Kyungsoo ang buhok niya. Nagtaka siya since when pa? Tatlong araw na simula noong insidente, hindi din sila nagkita dahil nga busy both sa studies at sa buhay artista itong lalaki.

 

“Soo, may gusto ka bang sabihin sakin?”

 

“Ano ba sinabi sayo ng girlfriend mo?”

 

“Bakit ba kasi ayaw mo sa kanya? Mabait naman si Baekhyun, diba nga halos lagi naman kayong classmate? Hindi mo ba siya pwedeng bigyan ng chance? For me?”

 

Tama nga ang kutob ni Kyungsoo, siya ang itataob ni Baekhyun at ibe-brainwash pa ang pinsan niya against her. Siya na naman ang kawawa at si Kyungsoo naman ang kontrabida sa istorya. Napaka kapal talaga ng mukha ng Baekhyun na yun. Pero sumabog na si Kyungsoo, ayaw na niyang maging talunan dito. Tama na ang pag titiis at pagiging martyr niya. Hindi naman siya gagawan ng rebulto diba? Hindi din naman isusulat sa history books ang pangalan niya, hindi siya santa para mag forgive basta basta.

 

Ayaw man niyang malaman ng pamilya ang mga hindi magandang pinagdadaanan ni Kyungsoo sa buhay pero time na din siguro na malaman ng lahat kung gaano ka pagpapahirap ang ginagawa ni Baekhyun at ng mga kaibigan nit okay Kyungsoo.

 

“She’s my bully Kuya. Byun Baekhyun and her friends are making my life a fucking living hell.”

 

 

 

 

 “Kyungsoo!!!!!!!!!!!!” Isang nag-uusok na Baekhyun ang pumasok sa classroom nila kinabukasan, sobrang pula ng mukha niya dahil sa galit at halos tumakbo na patungo sa upuan ni Kyungsoo. “Anong sinabi mo kay Chanyeol para makipag break siya sakin ha?” Hinila niya si Kyungsoo by her collar at nag lean, sobrang lapit ng mukha nila at ramdam ni Kyungsoo ang galit na mula kay Baekhyun, napa smirk siya kasi deserve ni Baekhyun to, karma niya si Chanyeol sa lahat ng kademonyohang ginawa niya kay Kyungsoo. “Tumatawa ka pa talaga? Ano masaya ka na ba?”

 

Palaban na din si Kyungsoo at tinulak si Baekhyun palayo sa kanya, sina Jongdae at Minseok gustong awatin ang kaibigan pero hinayaan nila dahil takot na pagbuntungan ng galit.

“Ayaw kong maging pinsan ang isang tulad mo Baekhyun.”

 

“Aba at sasabat ka pa talaga?” Ready na si Kyungsoo sa kung ano man ang balak gawin ni Baekhyun pero walang kamay na bumagsak sa mukha niya, ni lamok wala siyang naramdaman na dumapo sa balat niya. Minulat niya ang mata at nakita si Jongin na hawak ang isang kamay ni Baekhyun, paningin nila ay magkadikit, halos tunawin na ng mata ni Jongin sa galit si Baekhyun.

 

“Sige saktan mo si Kyungsoo at ako ang makakalaban mo.” Pagbabanta niya. “Pasalamat ka ngayon ko lang nalaman na ikaw ang nagpapahirap sa kanya kung hindi matagal ka ng wala dito.” At malakas niyang pinush si Baekhyun, pero hindi ganoon kalakas, yung saktong mapa atras lang at hindi matumba. Tsaka binaling ni Jongin ang attention kay Kyungsoo at nag squat sa harap niya, inexamine if may sugat or something sa katawan niya, ng makita na okay naman si Kyungsoo, tumayo ulit si Jongin at tumingin sa mga naroroon sa classroom. “Simula ngayon kung sino man ang  magtangkang saktan si Kyungsoo sakin kayo mananagot, wala akong pakialam kung magsumbong man kayo dahil narecord ko lahat ng nangyari ngayong araw na to.” Tinuro ni Jongin si Sehun na nag vi-video sa tabi nila. “Isang beses pa at ipapa expel ko kayong lahat.”

 

 

 

 

 

**_EPILOGUE_ **

****

“Ni, ayoko ng meat, veggies muna ako ngayon.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo kay Kai habang nagla-lunch silang apat sa greenhouse that very same day. Si Kai mabilis ding kinuha lahat ng meat sa lunchbox ni Kyungsoo at pinagpalit niya sa gulay niya.

 

Ang walang alam na sina Chanyeol at Sehun nagpapalitan lang ng confuse na tingin.

 

“Ayan, ubusin mo ha, yung rice mo sakto lang ba babe?” Tumango si Kyungsoo at kumain na pagkatapos sumunod na rin si Kai.

 

“Teka? Ni? Babe? Sandali nga lang Kai! Kayong dalawa ano to?” Syempre as a pinsan and older brother na din ni Kyungsoo hindi papayag si Chanyeol sa nangyayari, lalo na at walang abiso mula sa kaibigan.

 

“Oo nga!” Namula lang si Kyungsoo at patuloy na kumain, si Kai na bahala mag explain siya naman ang lalaki. Napakamot ng ulo si Kai, nagblush din parang si Kyungsoo.

 

“Akala ko ba Soo may Jongin ka? Ano scam ba yun or matamis lang dila nitong Kai na to?” Napatayo na si Chanyeol, wala paring explanation na natatanggap eh galing sa dalawa.

 

Nagpalitan ng tingin sina Kyungsoo at Kai bago tumingin ang babae sa nag aalburutong pinsan.

 

“Kuya si Jongin po at si Kai iisa lang.”

 

“Huh?” Hindi alam ni Chanyeol ang sasabihin kasi walang nakukwento si Kai sa kanya.

 

Si Kai tumawa dahil sa nakakatawang expression sa mukha ni Chanyeol, gwapo talaga tong higante na to but not all the time. Si Sehun ninakaw ang karne sa lunchbox ni Chanyeol, tinake advantage pa, bestfriends talaga.

 

“Kuya Yeol..” Inakbayan ni Kai si Kyungsoo na humagikhik. “Girlfriend ko pala, si Kyungsoo.”

 

Hindi parin makagalaw si Chanyeol sa naririnig.

 

“Kuya Yeol..” Nag-lean si Kyungsoo sa balikat ni Kai, nagba-blush pa. “Boyfriend ko pala, si Jongin.”

 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!” Frustrated na napasigaw si Chanyeol, ginulo pa ang kulot na buhok.

 

  
Well, ang tatlo naman ay nagpatuloy lang sa pag-kain at nag high five pa, natatawa dahil kay Chanyeol Park.

 

No Words na.

 

May karugtong kung ako’y sisipagin.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
